


Three Sheets to the Wind

by fishy_prince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, It'll get spiceey, Pidge curses worse than any other pirate on board, Pirate AU, all characters are 18+, ill add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishy_prince/pseuds/fishy_prince
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy trip through the town market to restock on supplies for the ship, but Keith ended up with a lot more than he bargained for when a headstrong Katie Holt turned his world upside down.





	Three Sheets to the Wind

When a pirate gets robbed, there’s a kind of fascinating irony to it.

It took a mere swift moment, accompanied with the feeling of hands winding themselves around his waist-- a certain dexterity to them as they worm their way down the cheap material of his pants then down into his pockets. Before he could even register the weight of his wallet easing out, they’re gone in a flash.

His body jerks in realization, head swiveling around as his gaze scans the crowd, bewilderment on his face as he does so. In a split second he sees it - a hooded figure pushing its way through the crowd, causing Keith to grit his teeth, offering a disgruntled shout.

“Hey!” 

The pirate made no time in giving chase. Keith shoved his way through the crowd, closing the distance between them in harsh strides. 

The faces around him, mixed with surprise and anger, blur past him as his vision focuses on the cloak before him - rich green with details that only appeared as Keith came closer.

“Give it back!”

Anger boiled in his stomach, waves of unease surging through him as his heart struck against his chest in a quick, desperate rhythm. A low, frustrated growl escaped his lips as he picked up his pace. His efforts in dodging pedestrians became less and less calculated as time continued on.

Keith was now behind them, knees coiling slightly, arms reaching forward as he prepared himself to dive in for a tackle. 

But just as he was about to, the person took a sudden, sharp turn into one of the narrow alleyways.

He followed, rounding the corner, nearly slamming into a stack of crates. His elbow consequently grazing against a plank of wood that jutted out from the pile, brushing off the pain with ease.

Keith’s eyes soon caught a glimpse of the upcoming wall, a triumphant smirk playing on his lips as he watched the figure reach the end.

“There’s nowhere to run,” Keith seethed, metaphorical steam practically flowing from his mouth- The small, low laugh that followed, almost maniacal as he closed in, “Just give me back my wallet and I’ll let you go.” 

Keith pulls out his knife, breaths still deep and heavy as his lungs were still in the process of catching up. He playfully tosses the blade from one hand to the other, muscle memory working through his movements- fingers recognizing the familiar texture of the worn-out cloth wrapped around the handle.

Keith frowned at the lack of response, time beginning to pick at his patience as the corners of his mouth tugged into a frown.

“Hello?” He called, head tilting ever-so slightly. He felt his lower left eyelid twitch. 

And to the boy’s disdain, he was answered with silence yet again. 

Time. wasting. silence. 

“Hello?” He called out again, dragging out the last syllable, eyebrows furrowing, the irritation clear in his voice.

He took another step forward. His short temper slowly eating away at the last of him before his impatience finally took over. Hand reaching out and grabbing the thief by the shoulder, he roughly turned them around to face him, seizing the smaller person by their shoulders. 

Keith froze, instantly taken aback. His glare dissipated when met with a pair of mischievous, amber eyes and a smile that matched them in tone.

His stomach dropped at the realization.

“Hello~” Her voice came out smooth, calm, filled with the same honey that hued her irises.

That this was planned.

Well shit.

Two blinks and she was gone, ducking down and around him, grabbing him by the elbow, turning her body around and pivoting her hips upwards as she threw him quickly, with great force onto the ground, knocking the wind out of his chest.

She was on top of him, pinning his arms right above him- a pair of legs clamped down on his sides as she straddled him, her body weighing down on his chest. 

Keith heaved, grunting in pain as his eyes watered and struggled to lock onto hers. His lungs were on fire, reaching and grasping for air that came back in slow, painful breaths. The confusion and humiliation readable on his face as the smug look on hers came transparent.

“I thought years out at sea would toughen up a boy,” she snorted, shifting her grip onto her right hand. The girl reached behind her for something out of his sights, slipping what seemed to be a card inside the collar of his shirt.

His retort stifled in his throat at the closing proximity of her face as she leaned down, lips brushing against his cheeks- heat creeping up on his neck. The sensation of her warm breaths against his ear sent chills down his spine, his goosebumps forming in response.

“If you want your wallet back,” she whispered, voice low, the light rasp purring against his ear, “come find me.”

The next few moments played in slow motion as he watched her slip off him with ease. Golden eyes locked onto his, a small, apologetic frown playing on her features before she turned and made her escape. It was a look so quick that one would've missed it if they blinked.

It didn't take long for Keith to recover, but when he did and left that alleyway, the girl was long gone. Her presence disappearing into the crowd along with the memorable patterns of gold and green that were burned into his memory.

He took out the card from his chest. The edge scratching lightly against his skin as he tugged it out, eyes scanning bitterly over the cheaply fonted text.

“Vrepit Saloon?”

What kind of bar was that supposed to be?

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off a bit short but the other chapters will be much longer! I haven't written in so long and I gotta shake off all this rust! 
> 
> Thank you Acro for everything! Without you I wouldn't even have gotten this far! <3<3


End file.
